The use of adjustable guard assemblies with a locking mechanism is generally disclosed in the prior art. This is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,685,247; 4,787,174; and 4,899,490.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,490, a window guard assembly is disclosed having the well-known basic structure of a pair of sections slidably connected to each other to allow for varying the width of the guard assembly. The two sections include, vertical side members and vertical inner members which are interconnected by horizontally extending rods. The horizontally extending rods extend through spaced openings in the vertical inner members, thereby enabling the two sections to be adjusted relative to each other.
Further the drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,490 that this disclosed window guard assembly has a horizontally extending threaded member mounted on one section so as to extend through the vertical inner member of the other section and on which a wing nut is adjustably threaded with a locking washer for engagement with the vertical inner member of the other section so as to lock or fix the lateral movement of the respective sections relative to each other and thus adjust the width of the guard assembly to be sized for the space to be blocked by the guard.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,247, a safety barrier positionable in a doorway or passageway is disclosed and at FIG. 4 shows a member having a threaded shank 24, a bush 38 and a turning knob 23.
A child safety gate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,174, whereby the safety barrier comprises spring-biased panels which expand to securely engage a door frame.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,191,432 and 2,025,839, disclose manhole closures, each teaching the combination of a threaded rod, a spring and a nut for maintaining an attached member in a closed position.
The present invention discloses an improved adjustable guard assembly having, operatively associated sections longitudinally adjustable to vary the width of the adjustable guard assembly, and a resilient release mechanism adapted to fix the predetermined force at which the guard assembly can be pushed from its assembled position whenever such predetermined force setting is exceeded.
Thus the improved adjustable guard assembly with its resilient release mechanism in accordance with the present invention provides a device which is collapsible on the application of suitable pressure or force to allow the adjustable guard assembly to be forced out of a framed window or other enclosure if an emergency situation arises.
The present invention further improves upon the prior art, as it is constructed to comply with recently enacted statutes requiring that window guard assemblies be quickly removable if an emergency situation arises.
The present invention discloses an adjustable guard assembly which is sturdy enough to protect the safety of a young child while an adult can force the guard assembly into an opened position.
The present invention further discloses an improved adjustable guard assembly with a resilient release mechanism which is adjustable to give way only when the predetermined force to which the resilient release mechanism is set is exceeded.